Beyond A Single World
by Cobek Arabellum
Summary: Adventure, in the Great Age of the Pirates everyone is after the One Piece in the ultimate adventure, but sometimes the true treasure isn't even gold but those closest to you. Continues from Story Beyond Thoughts and Emotions. Pairing is strictly Luffy/Naruto x Boa Hancock. Maybe Zoro x Robin later on.
1. A Whole New World

Alright for those that aren't aware this is the follow up to a story I lost interest in but tried to revive. The story can be found on my profile it is called Beyond Thoughts and Emotions. Please read that to clearly(ish) figure out why Naruto is where he is, and why I have taken to the One Piece universe. This story will follow canon a bit here and there. Major changes are that Ussop will not be joining and thus Kaya dies, so no Going Merry. Please let me know of ideas for a new ship. As of this beginning Zoro, Robin, Nami and Sanji are the only for sure crew that join Luffy/Naruto in their quest for the One Piece. This will only be Luffy/Naruto x Boa Hancock. So no more then a simple couple, no love triangles or harems. Got any suggestions after the story send me a pm or leave a review. Enjoy

* * *

><p>Not a second pass before the air exploded with power, blue and green connected in destruction. These two titans emitted a force that shocked every near by living thing into absolute motionless fear. Anger and insanity met as a green blade shot upwards. A blue blade denied its path, ending in a quick stalemate. No hesitation created the action of a second blade landing on its twin throwing back Naruto's weapon. Naruto was not the least perturbed by the rejection of his advance, it was however becoming apparent to Naruto that a single blade against a skilled person like Madara would have an increasing disadvantage as the battled progressed.<p>

Unsheathing the blade at the behemoth's waist revealed a blade that was far more broad then that of its brother. Naruto demonstrated that its size did not mean it was any slower then its brother.

As they once more join in a clash of strength Naruto began to loose focus. It wasn't hesitant thoughts of if he would lose or fail the world. No it was the fact that his entire world seemed to fuzz up. Everywhere he looked was beginning to blur. The strangest thing was that it seemed to be affecting Madara as well.

_DUNNN!_

All things in existence seemed to halt to an absolute standstill. The dust int he air, the toxin clouds. Madara himself was frozen mid parry to Naruto's slanted strike. Which too had halted, yet his mind was full aware.

_DUNNNNNN!_

Another dull bell ringing echoed across the land. This ringing gave way to an unimaginable blur. Naruto could no longer see anything, hear anything and soon he felt nothing.

* * *

><p>When he re-awoke he found himself in the middle of a long hallway, ends not in sight. All along the sides was nothing but doorway after doorway. The only sound he could hear was his breathing and, if he listened closely, his heartbeat.<p>

"Where am I?!"

The only answer was his echo reaching his ears, soon enough the same silence befell the hall. Naruto stood up as he again looked up and down the corridor.

He shook his head at his situation. "So, not much I can do now except try each door."

A frown held its place as he began to walk from door to door. None would budge for even a moment. But that wasn't the worst part for him, each door knob felt like it was so hot they were just waiting to melt of the door.

Turning around to check the next door, Naruto ran into something firm but soft. A person stood firmly in front of Naruto, as if it wasn't even touched by him soft.

"Sorry."

Naruto jumped away from the person on reflex. "Who are you?"

"I am God." The black suited man looked down at Naruto, the blondes face scrunched up in confusion.

"But I thought you were a girl?!" The bald man gave a hearty chuckle.

Calming down the man shook his head, "In your world yes she was. But I," He punctuated his word with his hands, "I am the One Who Sees All!"

"Oooookay?"

The man's jaw dropped to the floor as he cried comically, "Okay?! That's it?!"

All the blonde did was shake his head up and down.

God shook his head, crossing his arms.

"What ever. Alright here's the deal. Every 1000 years I pick five people throughout existence and let them pick a new world to join. No strings attached. As you felt before, the door knobs were hot yes?"

"Yea, they were. I was trying to find a way out of here. But you say that you pick them out of their worlds. Then what happens to their worlds? I believe it when I say I was pretty important to my world's chances of survival."

God smiled, "I knew I picked you right! You sound so concerned! Bwahahahaha!" When he calmed down he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"To ease your thoughts the people that were close to, well cliche statement or not, the Chosen Ones. End up being dropped off in their personal paradises. No reason to have guilt at joining this new world. "

Naruto leaned in between two doors as he looked God over.

"You're a shitty god."

Two fountains of tears erupted from the bald man's eyes as he cried at the insult.

"Why are they always so mean!?" Like a switch being flipped the man was back to normal tears gone and no trace of emotion. "I could simply erase them from existence, so fine an erase that you'd never recall that they existed! Would that be a better alternative?"

Silence dominated.

"No, deep down I'd probably feel a sense of loss from their total absence. No do as you intended originally. I'll just go an' pick a door then." He halted before he grabbed a door handle, two things on his mind.

"Will it burn me again?"

His only answer was a shake of God's head.

"One more thing...Wou-would I have lost against Madara would he have beaten me and destroyed our world anyway?" The sound of his fist clenching spoke for his heart's pain at the thought of possibly failing.

"Yes."

Naruto froze up. But breaking out of it he nodded his head, a tear fell across his face. Wiping it away he placed his hand upon the door knob infront of him. This time it didn't burn him instead it felt like any normal door knob, just simple smooth metal.

The blonde was however instead assaulted with images. A boy with purple eyes and ebony hair stood next to a fire, another boy sitting next to him. The boy stood up, attracting the attention of the other child. "_I swear. I swear Suzaku so help me. I will one day...OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!"_

With that he let go and turned around. 'I'm not really interested in following the life of some pent up emo child.'

The next door was far more bizarre. A strange monster of some kind stood before two people a girl and a man with orange hair, dangling a third, female, person. "_Impressive, you had been lucky then little boy. To have seen my lure and esca-"_

"Not a chance, that sounds a bit to close to that weird BDSM stuff Pervy Sade would right in his books. Next."

Reaching this one put a shock through his hand. "What the hell!?"

"Oh I forgot to mention when a world's 'story' is nearing its end it will shock you. You can still join the world but you won't be the main 'character' so to speak"

'That makes sense, it wouldn't be much fun huh?' Why just let him join a world that is about to run out of all the interesting events. There would be no fun in it. For him that would end up being horribly boring.

* * *

><p>'No I don't want to collect a dragon's balls...ew...'<p>

'Why would I risk the world playing a card game?'

'A book that can kill people? How the hell would...never mind I don't care.'

'Musicals are not my thing. Especially when it feels like every other word starts one.'

'Robots...'

'Robots...'

'Couple more robots...'

"ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING ROBOTS!"

'Swimming is an important factor of the world? That just doesn't make sense! Just like the cards!'

"MORE FUCKING ROBOTS!"

"Spin tops? How...how...is that a thing?"

After what felt like eternity Naruto had finally found one he was interested in. He'd never dreamt of being a pirate, and apparently this world was just beginning its era of excitement.

"Hey bald guy! Got anything to tell me about this place?"

Not even a second later said man appeared next to the blonde glancing at the door. "Oh that door, well when an important man by the name of Gol D. Roger was executed he left behind a message to the people watching. He said he had put all of his treasure everything he'd gained into one place. After the King of Pirates was executed it started a massive rush to find his treasure, the One Piece, called the Great Age of Pirates. If you pick this one you'll fuse with an interesting lad named Monkey D. Luffy. That's all I'll tell you, well actually one more thing. Watch out for the red roof!" With that the man left, words ending with a loud tone as he disappeared again.

"Hmmmm...all that treasure...meh why not. I was never remotely close to being any sort of treasure hunter, let alone a pirate." The boy reached for the knob and twisted.

What greeted him was a black void. The only sound being that of the door closing behind him.

* * *

><p>Alright here it is the first chapter of Beyond A Single World, Its short but I wanted it to be. I didn't really want to story the story juuuust yet. I want to give you guys time to message me or review as I explained in BTE's final update. Remember simple outline suggestions make this stuff come faster and longer. Have a great night!<p> 


	2. The End of Rebellion

A/n Hmm guess alot of people didn't really care for the way the story moved. Same deal as last chapter, I'm requesting simple outlines for the first half of the story. If someone wants to take up this as a job let me know. You'll be credited in each chapter for you're involvement.

This second chapter will give short snippets of Luffy's story up til the first fight between Luffy and Crocodile.

_**Bold **_= Naruto

Normal = Luffy

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he watched Buggy the clown fly away from his kick.<p>

"**_We told him not to mess with us on a bad day_**." The boy nodded as his hair darkened.

"Should we go? I'm sure Zoro has fallen asleep watching the Big Top, only fear I have is if Nami stole the treasure and took off."

"_**Right**_."

In the last week he'd been here Naruto had discovered he was melded into the body of one Monkey D. Luffy. They're minds had melded along with their bodies. Luffy's body was no longer as thin as it was but looked roughly the same other wise. The only other change was their hair, it was now a permanent black and gold but depending on who was in control it shifted from light black with vivid cold or a rich black and a pale blonde.

Naruto and Luffy had come to a simple understanding. They'd become the Pirate King and take all the world had to offer, just like Gol D. Roger.

Finding themselves at sea once more left them not sure about their next actions.

"I'd say its about a million beri that we stole from him." Luffy nodded, "Think we could get a descent ship for that price?"

"_**Sure we could, wouldn't be the top of the line but a nice one.**_"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>**Hey Zoro check out this coat! I look pretty dashing don't I**_?" He had found a black and red captain's coat with gold epaulets and cuffs ending in gold trim. This was topped off with the grey fur lining the neck and other edges of the coat.(image is on my profile the neck lining is my own added part)_

_"This is Nami's room?" The boys voice held a touch of disbelief as he gazed at all of the charts that filled up the room. This was 8 years worth of nothing but forced labor._

"_So you wanna be my cook?!" The blonde rolled his eyes at the boy before him as he wiped off blood from the edge of his orange shorts._

_"I'll call it...Antalonn! The fear of the sea!" Luffy's bright smile carried over the deck of their new ship._

_"Woah, they're all stone...what do you think did this?" Zoro, Vivi and Naruto gazed across Whiskey Peak, at the lack of life, at the stone statutes of over a hundred men and women._

_"It's him!" Luffy's hands shot out to grab Vivi, switching himself in her place._

* * *

><p>The desert had turned a peach orange as Naruto found himself upside down. When he sorted himself out he found himself face to face with Crocodile and Miss All-Sunday.<p>

"Well I'd have to say Strawhat, you've taken this too far." The spoke with a puff of his cigar.

"Nonsense, Vivi wouldn't agree with that at all. Compared to most she actually cares about others more then herself. Take the rebellion you've created, she thinks nobody needs to die."

"Nobody needs to die?" The man gave out a puff of smoke as he chuckled, "The problem with bleeding hearts like the Princess is they are always willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to save others. Even if it costs them their lives along the road. Not once considering if they know what it means to be in a real fight, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto looked up hand firmly on his strawhat. "Yep."

The light wind crossing the desert swayed the Shichibukai's coat.

"Then why is it you'd be willing to waste your own life to protect people like them, people like Princess Vivi?"

Finally standing he spoke up, sand swirling around him, "That means that people like Vivi won't give up fighting until they die, as a friend Its my job to help her fix this Kingdom and end the revolt." Adjusting his hate Luffy glared at the man anger rising.

"_**Thing is your the root of the problem, even if they stop the rebels your still the issue that caused it.**_"

Crocodile replied with a deep chuckle, his cigar burning away. "Despite what idealists like the princess think, there is always one cruel truth. In the brutal battle field, it's either kill or be killed." He smirked making his scar twist up.

"S'why I'm more then glad to put a bullet in any bleeding heart I come across." Luffy just kept patting away at his captain's coat, removing sand from its black and red surfaces.

Popping his knuckles with a confident look.

"Yea it just goes to show your the most foolish of them all." A smirk etched its way onto Luffy's tan face as Crocodile grit his teeth down through his cigar. This elicited a light chuckle from Miss All-Sunday.

"Find something funny Nico Robin? Or should I kill you along with the nosy brat?" His eyes glared at her passively, the girl simply shrugged it off. "Your welcome to try, go right ahead. But didn't you say you wouldn't call me by that name?"

"Where are you going?" his gravely voice spoke as Robin kept walking away.

"I'm headed to Alubarna. See you there."

With that Crocodile reached into his pocket. What he pulled out was a small hourglass. "I only have three minutes to entertain you. By then I'm sure your time will have run out as well." Another smirk graced his face, wind picking up creating a low whistling sound.

When the boy did nothing he spoke again. "Your three minutes are counting down. I have no more time to waste on a brat like you."

* * *

><p>Vivi hugged her legs, the sound of the land crabb moving underneath her. Was it really the best idea? To leave Luffy and Naruto to fight a Warlord of the Sea?<p>

Like he was reading her mind Zoro nudged her shoulder. "Hey if there's anyone who could handle Crocodile out of us it was him. He took it upon himself to deal with Mr. Zero so that we could deal with Khoza and the other rebels." Sanji listening in with Nami nodded.

"He's right this point on, it doesn't matter what happens to us as long as you stop the rebels and save the Kingdom."

The crab seemed to speed up almost.

"Thanks guys..."

* * *

><p>A single foot was seen extending into the sand. Small puddles were scattered around the two Devil Fruit users. Crocodile glared at the bleeding boy his mouth barely holding its self together as wet sand fell off and pulled itself back into one piece.<p>

The Suna Suna no Mi user slowly broke apart into sand flowing away into the air, the hourglass having run empty.

A faintly breathing Naruto lay still on the ground, his stomach bleeding slowly. To Naruto it was a single blink of the eye before he found himself pulled up above the sand into the dark night air.

He struggled to look around, finding his savior to be Nico Robin. "T-than-thank you."

His eyes met her unique black and blue ones, "Why do you fight? Those of you with the name of D?" When he simply gave her a confused look she shook her head. "Apparently you have no idea as to what I'm talking about."

Luffy's eyes quickly went from Robin's to his hat and then to search for the new voice he heard.

"I've found you!" Soon enough Luffy could see the form of a man in white covered with brown stars, his eyes surrounded by purple.

"Careful there pal don't want to hurt yourself." She lightly tossed Naruto his hat before she headed to her Bananawani carriage. "Actually perfect timing you can save the boy now." Naruto's pained breaths attracted Pell's attention.

"If not for his courage and selflessness Princess Vivi probably wouldn't be alive." Before Pell could say anything the woman was gone, the beast having shot off into the night.

In the middle of his thoughts the man gave a light jolt of surprise when Luffy grabbed his sleeve, the word meat grumbling from his blood covered lips before wide angry eyes shouted it into his face.

"MMMMEEEEAAT!"

* * *

><p>Vivi's crying went unheard of as the battle raged below them. "Stop it, stop fighting..." Her heart aching as she watched her kingdom tear itself apart.<p>

"Stop now!" Nico with her arms crossed, eyed the crying princess, with her arms folded.

"You fought to the best you could, but now the only choice you have is to give up. They can't hear you anymore."

As Chaka fell over, his body unable to carry him the king spoke blood on his tongue. "So this is it?" He grit his teeth.

"You have to run away Vivi, and get away from him before it's too late!" At these words Vivi stood and turned to face Crocodile, said man turned to her as well his trademark Cigar and smirk plastered on his face.

"I won't." The two words brought a small chuckle from his throat. If looks could kill Crocodile would be a smoldering patch of glass. "You made this sand column, didn't you?" Her eye quickly glanced to the palace clock. "Yet there's still time, if I can somehow stop the time in the next 15 minutes I can limit the number of casualties."

The wind swept sand across Crocodile's feet as he stepped towards Vivi. 'Oh will they never learn?'

"If I do this, then I can stop that, and the rebellion will end." He lightly grit his teeth as he snagged Vivi up by the neck. "Sorry but its time to face the music. This whole thing is really getting on my nerves, I'm tired of sappy thoughts and feelings your idealism is pointless and has quite honestly gotten pathetic." The man's gripped tightened. "What good are pretty words and feelings if you can't bring to reality? Nothing and they'll only ever be dreams!"

He exhaled a puff of smoke. "Compared to mine your dreams don't stand a chance." Vivi started to kick her legs as Crocodile inched her over the rampart's edge.

"I don't care what you think about my ideals. I'll never stop trying to make them come real. You'll never get it! I'm Alabasta's princess I can't give up!" The Shichibukai gave her a look of contempt.

"You really are a sad little girl."

She ignored his words of insult however. "I will save Alabasta, I will!"

"No. You won't. Your wretched interference has only gone on to cause this country more pain then it needed. Getting involved as you have has only brought hurt to those you care about. But it ends here, Goodbye Princess." With that his hand broke apart into sand, leaving Vivi to gravity's embrace. As she fell ever closer to the ground Crocodile's laughs penetrated her soul with sadness.

They were soon cut off however when he looked up to see Strawhat somehow still alive, flying aboard Pell. "That not possible!" a growl uttered from his lips as he watched Luffy save Vivi.

"Luffy, Pell the palace and city will explode...I-I can't reach them." Naruto took over and held her tighter. "Don't worry, as long as I'm around your voice _will_ be heard."

* * *

><p>"How did he survive, in his state he shouldn't of been able to get out of my Girasole's pit." The man bit into his cigar as he watched the boy begin to stretch is arms, clearly intent on sling shooting up to the palace rampart.<p>

"CROCODILE!" The purple haired man looked down condescendingly at the red shirted boy. "Try all you will you'll never be able to hit me. Guess you just didn't get enough the first them, eh?" As Luffy reached the top he continued to shoot through the air fist reared back. Crocodile lost his cigar as Naruto struck him in the middle of attempting to turn into sand.

Luffy pinned him against the wall with his hands before he sling shot his head to Crocodile's. Robin and Cobra looked on in suprise as Luffy stood over Crocodile's form. "_**Last time I didn't have enough water to beat you, but now? Yea that's a different story."**_

**_"_**Its time to fight Crocodile, get up!" Sitting up Crocodile gave another chuckle.

"You think you can beat me?" Luffy pulled up his hands, fist clenched and ready to go.

"Sure do. I came prepared this time, so no more turning into sand." The man smirked as he wave his hand aside.

"I must say I'm impressed you sure do have more brains then I took you for. But as I said before it will take more then a gimmick to beat me, the same would go for me as well. I'm a Shichibukai for a reason now, not just charity."

"So what if you one of the seven warlords, guess that just makes me the eighth._" _Cobra couldn't help but look at the teen before him. Does he only think with his fists and stomach?

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Crocodile's smirk widened as he leaned to his right, the rubber fist missing by an inch. "If I dodge it then I can grab your arm. I can still absorb all the water in you body boy."

A short look of panic set in on Luffy's face,'Crap I forgot he could do that."

**_'Your an idiot sometimes.'_**

'WHO ASKED YOU!"

Luffy jumped up and shot forward as he arm shortened, puttin his foot through the sand man. The Shichibukai fell apart and regathered himself by the time Luffy landed and put water back in his arm.

"Yea I remember. Gum Gum!" Luffy sprayed water over himself and launched his arm. Before it reached Crocodile he pulled on it making it jump around.

"Shotgun!"

Landing Crocodile drew his arm through the air. "Desert Spada!" Remembering the rock from their first fight Naruto jumped to the sideas the attack shot by his side. Naruto gawked at the line cut into the palace roof. "Geez that was close. Gum Gum!"

Luffy pulled himself to his outstretched hand, planting his knee into Crocodile's face. Reaching his hand out Crocodile used Sables and through Luffy away from him. Standing up he let out a laugh as he taunted Luffy. "If it wasn't for that barrel of yours you wouldn't have lasted this long. It would have been just like my first fight against you, tell me I'm wrong!'

"Maybe but either way I'm gonna kick your ass!" With no hesitation he began chugging away the water, making Crocodile grow wide eyed and making Robin giggle.

"Grrrr, STOP MESSING AROUND!" Robin and Cobra saw it but the anger blinded Crocodile missed Luffy's smirk as he shot water out at the charging man, drenching him in water.

"WHO SAID I WAS MESSING AROUND! Gum Gum Bazooka!"

Unable to pull himself apart the Shichibukai took the double palm attack straight to the gut, making him cough up blood as he flew into a marble store house, bringing it to the ground.

"Bet you liked that eh?" The sound of rocks breaking and falling emerged when Crocodile sat up. He looked at Luffy and Robin as he watched the hat wearing girl release Cobra.

"Leave now before you get dried up with this insolent brat." As he said she left. "I'm through playing games. I'm gonna break everything down from the grass to the stone boy, Ground Seco!"

Naruto cursed as he watched the lush grass turn brown and then wither away. The stone masonry that held up the garden started crumbling, causing the surface to fall apart. Quickly Naruto tried to drench Crocodile before he could keep using his attack.

Luffy's eyes went wide as he watched the man's hand absorb and dry it up.

"Everything connected to the ground dries up into dust. INCLUDING YOU! GROUND DEATH!"

* * *

><p>Luffy pulled himself up. only to be grabbed by the neck by Crocodile. His first reaction was to shoot water at him but he missed. Seizing the moment he drained Luffy of the water and turned him slowly into a dehydrated husk.<p>

"Seems you've lost again, two times now. Strawhat Luffy. Kuhahahaha!"

As he finished draining the boy he let him go to fall to the sand below. "In just 6 minutes this entire city with disappear. You stay right their. As if you had a choice kuhahahaha!" His body disappeared right as the water Luffy shot landed back on him. The boy shot up taking in deep breaths of air. "_**Next time we fight I'm doing it. I don-**_NO!" Naruto jolted back at Luffy's adamant behavior.

"No Naruto. This is my fight I will not let this stand! Vivi's my friend and I will do everything I can to kick Crocodile's ass!" Inside their mind Naruto smiled at his determination to stay in the fight. "_**Alright**_."

'Looks like I gotta follow him now.'

* * *

><p>What greeted Luffy in the tomb was nothing short of surprising. Wide eyed Luffy couldn't help but look on as he saw Crocodile pull his golden hook from Robin's torso. Her hat came to a rest at his feet, her head falling into a puddle of water and small broken glass. Boiling rage began to rise again. In turn the temple started to fall.<p>

"All you ever do is take, take, and take Crocodile." He clenched his fist as he knelt next to Robin. Cobra watched as Crocodile glared at Luffy.

"Here eat this, it won't fix you completely but it will hold you together till I kick his ass." Robin, so weak from Crocodile's betrayal, could barely nod as she ate the berry like item.

"Try as much as you want but with out any water you're nothin-" Luffy's foot slammed into his face before he could even finish. The Shichibukai flew into a marble wall, but was given no time to breath as Luffy was in front of him fist cocked back, and inevitably placed into his jaw.

"I see," he growled out, "your using your blood. Clever." Luffy simply raised his blood soaked hand. "I figured I might as well use the blood to hit you I don't need my water."

"Kuhahahahaha. First Rainbase, then the garden and now here. Someone really should give you a reward for you persistence, it really is second to none." he pulled some of his hair out of his face as he stood up. He uncapped his hook revealing a poison bearing version. "Poison. You won't survive this."

Luffy was at an end with his patience. "Gum Gum Pistol!" Crocodile dodged to the left and brought his hook out and tried to drag it across Luffy's chest. However the rubber man pulled himself to his fist, yanking him away from the deadly weapon. "RAH!"

Crocodile raised his right arm up as Luffy's blood covered foot slammed into his forearm before it passed him. Crocodile spun around, his hook barely dragging across Luffy's ankle. Strawhat's other foot touched down and he ground to a halt before cocking his hands back. "Gum Gum Gatling!" The sudden shift in moment caught Crocodile off guard. The barrage struck him all over his body.

The impacts took him off his feet launching him into an already breaking pillar. The man stood back up again before launching another attack. Creating a smokescreen with his sand he spun around behind Luffy who'd just struck through his sand veil. The man had acted to quickly and only made a shallow cut across Luffy's back.

Feeling the pain and realizing Crocodile had gotten behind him he shot forward, twisting his body as he did so. Crocodile braced himself as Luffy whipped his leg around into the schemer's shoulder. "Gum Gum Twist Kick!"

The purple haired man slid across the temple floor nearly getting squashed by a falling chunk of marble. "Cobra get Robin out of here!" Luffy's words echoed through the temple along with the rumbling as he soared through the air fists pulled back. When he landed he dropped low, Crocodile's hook shooting over him, before his palms once more smashed into Crocodile's chest. The impact shoved him into the wall with enough force creating shatter lines. Crocodile's eyes set on Luffy's figure as the Gomu Gomu no mi user struggled to stand, his breath getting more and more ragged.

"Yes that sluggishness your starting to feel, not to mention the numb sensations...That's the poison coursing through your body. Not much longer now and you'll die kuhahahaha!" He smirked as he watched Cobra slink away with Nico Robin. 'It doesn't matter, the bomb will go off in the next minute and I will have an end to my plan. I can focus afterwards finishing off Cobra.'

"_**Is this the death you had imagined for me?**_" Crocodile's thoughts got stuck in his throat as he watched the rookie pirate pull himself up. "_**See, when Luffy gets in over his head I take over and sort shit out."**_

"_**Probably wandering how I'm standing up right?" **_Crocodile glared at the boy, he should be dying on the ground, not standing _and mocking him!_

"_**You see, when I take over the amount of bodily damage I can resist is more then even Luffy. Side affect is the longer I'm in the longer he's 'out.' Each minute I occupy the body he sleeps for and hour." **_The Shichibukai's eyes widened in rage, his face twisting up with the anger.

"Doesn't matter if you can't feel the damage, the body does!" Crocodile raised his hook to point at Naruto before he charged him. As smooth as running water Naruto ducked and Crocodile's eyes bulged as Naruto spoke.

_**"I'm the one whose gonna beat you." **_Naruto pushed the man away giving him time to throw his arm backwards. With a mighty roar he brought the fist into a recovering Crocodile. The Shichibukai took the hit straight on, spiting up blood, when he was kicked across the face throwing him to the side. Naruto keeping up the momentum darted over him, his fist ready to launch.

The ground shattered as the man was battered in the face, a gasp of pain coming from his surprised mouth.

Taking advantage of him being stunned Naruto pull Crocodile to him, planting his feet firmly in the stone floor. Naruto let go and moved to the right as the Sand Sand user flew into a group of pillars which threw up dust.

_**"Three minutes equal three hours." **_

Crocodile tasted the coppery taste of his blood as he tried to steady himself. 'How is-is his body still standing! The scorpion's toxins should have put him down by now!'

'This boy...is nothing!' Crocodile ejected a dagger from the tip of his hook's broken opening. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?" the everything except shock left his face as the boy dodged the blade.

"_**It doesn't matter who you are, Luffy and I**_,"With astounding force he launched Crocodile to the ceiling.

"_**WILL BEAT YOU!**_"

Naruto's eyes burned with rage as he watched the sandman float with his powers. "Let this temple be your tomb then. Sables: Pesado!"

Naruto braced himself, when it passed over he began using his Balloon technique, twisting himself. When he felt it was full he let it out, launching himself up at Crocodile.

"GUM GUM!"

"Desert!"

"STORM!"

"MURDER!"

Each of Naruto's strikes broke through and kept going. With nothing to stop them they assaulted Crocodile repeatedly, giving the man no time to escape or have a reprieve. The pure speed and damage he was inflicting broke through the ground of Alubarna launching Crocodile's bruised and broken body into the air.

* * *

><p>Vivi looked on at Crocodile's descending body as she watched the man, who'd caused her country so much pain, fall to the ground.<p>

_"Right, this should be fun. All we have to do is beat up that Crocodile guy!"_ The continued to watch the man fall.

_"_Thank you...Luffy..."

As she fell to her knees, eyes full of tears, she heard it. A single drop.

Rain.

"STOP FIGHTING LISTEN TO ME!"

In the midst of the inactivity Crocodile finally landed on the ground, and Luffy pulled himself out of the hole. As soon as he did he collapsed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>An Alright so that's the end of this chapter next one will continue and end the Alabasta arc. Let me what you think in a Review or PM. Also future note I will be changing somethings about some of the Devil Fruits. Later!


	3. A God's Death?

A/n Kinda surprised on the lack of even views from this story so far. Maybe the One Piece crowd is just alot smaller then I thought. I have decided to write each arc's manor bosses like Crocodile and in this chapter Enel. Water 7 will be written out then I'll do a shorter version of Thriller Bark and then working on Amazon Lily and the rest of my story. Not sure this will carry over into the New World as this stories version of the grand line are in one single strand, but Raftel is still the end of the Grand Line.

* * *

><p><em>"You asked if I knew how to throw a punch?" Bellamy's body kept shooting around as Luffy popped his knuckles. In one brief action Luffy's hand collided with Bellamy's face, and his face collided with the floor. A fist mark imprinted itself in his face as blood and spit shot from his mouth.<em>

_"This cloud is so sooooft, is everything made out of clouds here?!" Luffy's smile was blinding as he rolled around the 'ground.'_

_"Teach? I've never heard of him? What makes him deserving of Sir Crocodile's opening position?" Sengoku's eye nearly burnt holes into the intruder. Doflamingo just gave him a crazed look. "Nothing, for now, but we have a plan in motion. Once its finished I'm sure he will make the cut._

_"ENEL!" Luffy's maddened eyes searched the Ark Maxim for the 'god', he was ready to rip him into pieces._

* * *

><p>Luffy tightened up then launched himself into the air. Enel had other plans. He raised his hand and launched a beam of electricity at the boy complete eclipsing the strawhat boy in the attack. When the light faded away Luffy stood on the deck of the Maxim.<p>

Luffy who was noticeably 'shocked' stood on the deck ashen marks across his body. The boy cheeks were puffed up, lips pulled in with a pucker. As he looked at the hole Enel's attack had caused and then at Enel his eye brows twitched.

Enel rang his drums and casted another attack. Nami's eyes widened as she fell to her knees. They however went from sorrow to surprise as Enel's attack once again left Luffy un affected.

Apparently tired of the his attacks somehow missing, he teleported above Luffy hand infront of the pirates face. "100 MILLION VOLTS!"

With his attack launched he jumped away to watch his handy work. He was utterly left disappointed and gobsmacked as Luffy roared,"I've had enough!" and started charging him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to solve the cause of his confusion as to why his Rumble Rumble powers weren't killing this man. "Stay calm physical effects still can harm my body, he's just a monkey from the Blue Sea World!" The moment he opened his eyes Luffy's foot rammed into his face.

An audible crack echoed through the cavern as his head snapped backwards at a 50 degree angle, and his body through across and hit the ship's deck.

"Can't pull no fancy stuff with a broken neck now can you huh?! " Nami looked at Enel's lifeless body expected him to comeback to life like he did before. After they stood there for a few more moments and nothing happened her shoulder's slacked with relief, but then she looked to Luffy. Had that been Luffy's first kill? Sure he'd potentially killed dozens of times but never once had they _known_ he'd for surely killed.

From his triumphant look her thoughts were answered.

He wasn't bothered in the least.

* * *

><p>An That's a wrap for this chapter. Yes I know it was short but it was suppose to be. I won't be writing more then the boss fights up till the Water 7 arc which starts next chapter. When I watched the fight I thought to myself Luffy you idiot you had a perfectly good chance to stop this guy at the start of the fight. Why would you kick in his gut when you could put as much power as you could into a blow to his head, and subsequently breaking his neck and killing him. Enel shouldn't be allowed to exist after the fight because Luffy and him at basic facts has disagreeing goals Enel wishes to reign over the world as god and Luffy wants to be King of the Pirates and in a sense the world. They would always but heads and get people hurt. So this Luffy is aware of killing, unlike women haha, and realized that he can't let someone who considered himself god/a god. Not when he himself wants to just be a "mortal" version of such a position.

Now I coooould have simply written it out around the point where Luffy used Gum Gum Rifle and simply have written it hitting Enel so hard his head and neck shattered from the sheer speed of impact against the gold wall.

Later. oh and feel free to complain. Next chapter WATER 7!


	4. A Frosty Tag Along!

A/n Sure some of you will like where I take this story from here on out. For those that don't let me know why. Enjoy. Yes I noticed I used the Merry's name multiple times but I fixed it.

* * *

><p>"Luffy you won't believe it, but there's a frog doing the Front Crawl!" Luffy's sleeping head shot up at the sound of Zoro's loud voice as he called down from the crow's nest.<p>

Luffy gave him a brief look of disbelief before sitting up. "Nuh-uh really?" Sanji gave Luffy a look before slowly following his captain's gaze. There couldn't be such a thing out in the ocean. 'As strange as some things have been so far that wo-'

"NO WAY IT'S DOING THE FRONT CRAWL!" Sanji's jaw dropped to the deck as he and Luffy watched as a tan, black haired frog swim along the ocean surface. Luffy jumped back as he pointed in the direction of the frog, "Quick full speed ahead, after it!"

"AYE AYE!" was a solid chorus as the Antalonn caught wind and sped after the frog.

Nami however all the level headed looked through her binoculars to follow the frog more carefully. After watching it for a bit she noticed a small building with a lighthouse and thin-metal stairway in the middle of the ocean, and if her eyes deceived her the frog was head to that very place.

"That strange why would a Lighthouse be all the way out here." After she placed the tool on the railing she thought out loud.

"There's a house too. I wonder if anyone lives there."

Here thoughts were interrupted when Luffy's voice broke the rhythm of 'heave, ho'.

The sound of splashing water was quickly met as Luffy gave another order. "Its flying quick don't let it get away!" Following his instructions the crew was sent sprawling were they stood. Nami smacked the binocs to the Antalonn's deck, Robin was thrown from her hammock with one of her books. Sanji spilt his drink as Zoro slammed into the edge of the Crow's nest.

* * *

><p>Coming out to figure out what all the fuss was about Robin's ears were met the loud chiming of some kind of bell. "Did we run ashore or hit a reef?" Looking about her gaze fell on the strange walk way and lighthousehouse mini island. Not much later and a sharp whistling breached the air. Robin found her gaze setting on a peculiar frog with black hair as it sat facing them from the water's surface.

Nami startled her as her voice bellowed out next to her. "Quick we need to get unstuck!" her arm reached out, pointing at an incoming ship of some kind, smoke billowing from the front. Luffy and Sanji hopped too as they used the Antalonn's paddles.

The boat rolled out of the way just as the weird vehicle shot by.

"That was close!" Nami turned around just in time to sea the frog get hit by the weird ship as Luffy yelled out, "Get out of the way!"

The giant hunk of metal sailed on through as if the frog wasn't even there. Luffy and crew stared on in shock at the event. Zoro how ever was brought out of it first as he heard a voice, "Granny! Granny! Look it's pirates!" Zoro turned about to see a small girl and a rabbit pointing at them.

Sure enough the girls words summoned a rotund, aged lady with similar blonde hair. Curiously a bottle of alcohol in hand, and was clearly intoxicated. "Oh is that true Chimney? Alrighty, better go and get granny her emergency snail!." By now the crew had all turned around to watch as the lady fell over in her drunken stupor. Heeding the lady's words Chimney, as they now knew, ran inside.

Zoro grit is teeth sensing trouble. "Its gonna get real messy around here if she ends up calling the marines." A light, breathy, laugh escaped Robin's lips as she placed her hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Relax Roronoa, I don't think that lady is in any condition to relay a message let alone warn them about us." As if following her words the lady couldn't even remember why she was being handed the pink and white snail. "uh- um who is this? Hello? You must have the wrong number."

As casual as falling asleep she hung it back up and passed it to Chimney. Sanji's rage broke through at the sheer audacity the lady was displaying. "How drunk is that hag!?"

* * *

><p>Luffy stood cross armed with Robin as they stood in front of the intoxicated lady as she and her granddaughter munched away at cookies. "Hi I'm Chimney, and this is our kitty cat Gombe." The perpetually smiling 'cat' gave a satisfied 'mnoh'.<p>

"That's Granny Cocoro!" The drunk lady gave a laugh as she teased the two.

"You wouldn't happen to be train robbers would you? Nagagagag!" Following her question she took another swig, a deep one at that.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, future king of the pirates." The old lady gave a laugh before Robin introduced herself.

"I am Robin, a pleasure." Cocoro looked at Luffy again. His declaration turned up more hilarity for her as she laughed out loud again.

Robin looked from Granny Cocoro to the water next to them. "If I may ask, what was that 'thing' that nearly killed us. I've never seen the like before."

Luffy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'That's a good question.'

Munching on the cookie Chimney answered Robin's inquiry. "Oh that? That's Puffing Tom the Sea train, the only one in the world.' She took another bite before continuing. " It uses its steam engine to run its paddle wheels to run on the railway."

Robin nodded with a thankful smile. "Thank you I was going to ask how it worked as well." Luffy however decided to jump back into the conversation.

"Railway? I don't see a railway."

Chimney turned to him, taking another bite, before pointing to the water running along side them. "It's right there if you look close enough you can see the tracks! Every day the Puffing Tom takes the same route going from island to island carrying packages, people, and sometimes even ships too."

Luffy leaned over the edge of the cement as he gazed into the water before he saw them. "Oh! Funny you'd think we'd have seen it earlier then now. Its a mystery railway!" Robin giggled at her Captain.

"That's because it floats hidden under the waves most of the time. Unless you look at it intentionally you won't see it. But for people like Granny Cocoro it's as easy to see as the sun."

Luffy gave a pout, "Wish we would have seen it earlier. We got stuck trying to catch that frog. But you guys hit it instead."

Chimney took another bite almost finishing the cookie. "Oh you saw that frog, that's Yukazuna he's alright. He does it all the time." To prove her point she pointed at the direction of a busted up cattle guard.

"Wow that frog sure is strong,, and to think I was gonna catch and eat 'im" Robin gave a light chortle at Luffy's statement. Robin bowed before speaking.

"Well we thank you for answering our few questions, we'll be leaving now. as you can see our ship needs a fix up and we're also looking for a shipwright so we best be going now." The lady seemed to not accept as she wagged her finger in protest. "Now I can't just leave you wandering aimlessly on Water 7." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the name of the island that the Log Pose leads to next?" Cocoro nodded as she continued.

"Oh yes, it's called the city of water. They have really great shipyards too, so that will help with your ship. When it comes to boats they're first class, might even say it's their claim to fame. If you're looking for a shipwright then your're sure to find a great one there that might just join you. "

Luffy's eyes were huge with excitement. "That settle's it then. We're going straight for Water 7!"

'Nagagagaga! Is that so?" The lady heaved herself up before walking into the small house. When she came back she wasn't alone and had a slip of paper in her hand. Handing it to Robin she then motioned to the person next to her. "That paper will help you find your way to a man named Iceburg he'll fix up your ship since this puts in a good word for you. But I'll need a favor in exchange." The person next to her was a tall woman with emerald long emerald hair adorning her large head. She had sea green eyes and her forked tongue was sticking out of her mouth.

"This young lady needs to get back home as you seem capable then I'd enjoy it if you take her along with you so she can get back home. You see she and her friends were attacked by some bounty hunters, she got separated and wound up on the Puffing Tom with no way to get by I figured I'd help her."

Luffy nodded with a smile as he stepped forward. "Sure we can help. Hi I'm-"

"I don't care who you are, male. You." She turned to Robin. "I will only acknowledge you and that other girl." Robin's eyebrows raised up in surprise, she turned to Luffy but stopped when she saw that he was already walking back to the ship arms raised out to his side as if to ask a question.

"_**Not like I give a damn who you take my orders from." **_He then turned one last time but only his head. **_"Just know. If you jeopardize my crew, my friends, I won't hesitate to toss you over the side. I'm not as forgiving as Luffy is." _**Sandersonia's large eyes widened at the pressure she felt coming from the male. Then as if he hadn't just spoke with a different voice _and_ personality Luffy smiled innocently. "I'd listen to him if I were you. He doesn't lie when it comes to protecting his friends."

With that he boarded the Antalonn, Robin gave a light smile as she followed her captain. "Come along then Miss Sandersonia. We set sale for Water 7."

* * *

><p>An Well what do you guys think? I have now started the Water 7 arc and have introduced the first true alteration to the plot that isn't involving Naruto being in this world. Review and tell me what you thought or PM with any thought or questions.

Sorry this update is so late this weekend I got caught up with clan things on Battlefield 4. Next update will most likely be next weekend as well, introducing the Galley-La, some ice breaking between the Amazon warrior and Robin. Not to mention Robin's story finally gets reached into! Which I'm super excited to do as I've got a marvelous plan. Also I might have mention it before but I might still introduce Chopper to the crew as after watching more of the show I just keep falling in love with the little guy he's so hilarious.

Later! - Cobek

PS - Got word from Auriel she might just begin working on chapter 8 of PoaM as she's gotten some free time, so I'll keep you updated on that cause I know you guys are just dying to see an update, have a good night!

Some random statement to get an even 2k words.


	5. Bit of Bonding, Bit of Surprise!

A/n Hey all. I guess Naruto being in this 'verse without it being listed as a crossover is killing my story. But I'm not doing that, this technically isn't even a crossover its just a One Piece story with Luffy having two separate personality. IF you can persuade me that it is actually better off on the crossover listing I'll probably switch it. Until it remains here. Honestly with that fact out of the way I'm wondering why this story isn't getting much attention like my others do I mean I have four chapters up and haven't reached the 10th review which is weird. Enough complaining from me, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Zoro gave a stretch and a yawn as he woke up, the sound of a large waterfall filling his ears. Out of the corner of his eyesight he saw Robin's head turn to face him.<p>

"About time you woke up, we reached Water 7 about hmmm half an hour ago I'd say." The green haired man nodded as he stood up dusting himself off. Looking around he saw the deck of the Antalonn was empty save for Sanji who was snoozing next to the Antalonn's figure head at the front of the ship, said figurehead was a prominent black wolf that bled into the Antalonn's red painted wood.

"Where is everyone?" Robin gave a smile as she gestured to the city behind him. "They went to sell the gold we were given on Skypeia. Well atleast Nami and Luffy did, was really just forced into it by Luffy's other half." Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of that, I've noticed it before but never questioned it as he is pretty insane as a standard. Not once though have you seemed bothered by it. Almost like you're _use_ to it."

A smile ghosted across her face as she looked up at a cawing seagull. "That's a story for another time. Say, wanna head into Water 7? I'm sure we could find some sword polish or maybe more weights." Zoro's shoulders slacked as he let out a sigh and nodded.

"Sure, unlike Logue Town I'm sure this place has shops dedicated to swordsmen.

* * *

><p>Luffy ran in place with the sack of gold over his shoulder, waiting for Sandersonia and Nami to catch up. They had asked around for a while trying to find their way to the Galley-La shipyard, where in they'd find Iceburg. With Granny Cocoro's assistance he'd likely repair the ship and they'd be off to the next island.<p>

"Come on hurry up." Nami's eyes narrowed at him while 'Sonia gave a careless glance at him.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T KEEP TAKING WRONG TURNS WE MIGHT BE THERE ALREADY!" The irate orangette took a calming breath. Coming around a corner Nami shook her head before looking over to her green haired companion.

"So tell me, what happened before you ended up with Granny Cocoro?"

The taller woman nodded slightly expecting this sort of a question to be asked.

"If I'm going to tell you that I might as well tell you more about myself as a whole. Where to start..." Her wondering was briefly interrupted at Nami yelling at Luffy when he tripped and nearly dropped the gold into the canal. Ignoring the male's blunder she continued.

"I am an Amazon from the island of Amazon Lily under the rule of my sister Boa Handcock, we have another sister as well Boa Marigold. Our island is strictly female only. But to keep our population up occasionally a member will go out on a pilgrimage of sorts, usually ending up returning and expecting."

When no words immediately followed the word expecting, Luffy asked the obvious question, or atleast to him it was. "Expecting? Expecting what?"

Luffy raised an eyebrow when he her the sound of a Naruto face-palming along with Nami actually doing it. "Luffy when some one is 'expecting' so to speak it means they're pregnant."

A look of realization followed, "Ooooh why didn't you just say so!"

'Is this male serious?' Boa's brow furrowed, " Not all people speak so directly and brutishly as you do."

You could practically see the gears turning as he processed the insult. "HEY! Don't insult me!" But as quickly as he shouted the anger was gone as he brushed it off. and continued walking in the directions he was given by an old man they passed by.

With help from Nami of course.

* * *

><p>Zoro's blade rattled as their owner and Robin walked through the busy market streets. They had been walking for nearly half and hour and they still had yet to find any shops that Zoro was interested in. They were now headed to a book that they could see ever since hey were on the Market street.<p>

"I wonder how the dumb ass cook is taking us leaving him to watch the ship." Robin smiled as she shrugged. "If he's even awake that is."

Zoro nodded as his nosed picked up the smell of meat cooking, following it his eyes landed on a small stand with varieties of meat cooking on sticks. They ranged from crab to standard beef. Walking up to he turned his head to look at Robin.

"Want some?" The woman gave a polite nod with a thanks. However that nod turned into to a light laugh as Zoro's pockets turned up empty.

"What the hell?! I could of swore I had a few beries in my pocket!"

Teasingly nudging him aside she handed the vendor 30 Beries to cover the cost of the two items. As they both picked the same cuts of meat to try Zoro tried his first. When he found it to be good he motioned for Robin to try hers.

"It might not be as good as the dumb ass's cooking but its pretty nice. Its got a kind of fluid and soft taste to it but its bold at the same time like its water and meat at the same time." Robin urgently nodded as she took another bite.

Taking the initiative he started to head towards the book store, Robin following right behind him.

With one last bite he finished the stick of meat and threw away said stick. Out of his peripheral he noticed that Robin was savoring hers a bit more then he was. Crossing his arm he felt the cloth tied around his arm crinkle. Reaching into it his mind practically exploded in rage as he found the 3000 beries he'd brought along.

Light a light switch being flipped he knew how he could pay her back for buying the food. She liked reading book right? Then he'd bye one for her.

In his thoughts he failed to noticed a man nearly bump into Robin whom had stopped walking along side him, which he did notice.

Unbeknownst to him Robin's mind was only processing one thing.

_CP9_

* * *

><p>An And that's a wrap for this chapter, sorry it would have been longer but I didn't really know how to follow up to the CP9 moment. Please review and tell me if I wrote Robin/Zoro decent enough since I don't really write those kinds of scenes.

Also I reset my laptop today to clear it up and I forgot one thing. The notes I wrote for this story. Ya know those ones that cover the second half of the story? Ya...they gone. Now I do remember a considerable amount of it so I can deal with the loss but some of it is completely gone as I can't remember it.

Next Update will be next weekend, if not then on Monday at the latest. Now if something happens out of my control I apologize for the delay I'm trying to be punctual with this story. Have a great night! - Cobek


End file.
